


As long as I'm here

by tiffabucks



Series: it’s always ‘ily’ and never alaihyi’ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, They love each other too, first kiss?, gay but fluffy tho, god theyre too cheesy, hehe read this pls, i love it, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: Tobio can't deny being in love with him when the feeling is so good.Even though Shoyou doesn't know about it and he wants to kiss him so bad everyday, he still won't do shit to change that..Or when Hinata doesn't know why Kageyama is so distracted on their practices and wants to help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: it’s always ‘ily’ and never alaihyi’ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	As long as I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> wellll i hope you guys like this!
> 
> also, it's my first work EVER in this tag and im v anxious hehe i love haikyuu sm omg  
> plus, this story takes seat a little after karasuno's game agains seijoh hehe'

\- _Again!_

Kageyama felt his heart beating a little faster when Hinata looked at him with that puppy, determined eyes while asking for the ball again. He knows that he could just say to himself that it was a hard practice and it’s normal that his heart/stomach/head was being so _fuzzy_ these days…

… the same way he knows he simply can’t buy that.

There’s nothing to do with _practice_. Not in a sport he uses to be so calm that it’s annoying to everybody. Not when he already knows he’s good enough and shouldn’t be that worried because Shoyou missed a point. _So what that he’s so bad? So what that he’s cute when he’s determined and his angry face when he misses the ball is not annoying anymore but just… cute?_

_SO WHAT?_

He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s supposed to do with the awareness of being in love with Hinata Shoyou. So he just smiles at him the best way he can and shake his head, agreeing that the next ball will be better and Shoyou will _definitely_ get it right this time.

Hinata smiles at him, because – even though he denies that – everybody in Karasuno’s team knows that he’s, probably, the only one on the team that trust Kageyama to death. Maybe he doesn’t even _deny_ it, he just _doesn’t know that_. Or maybe he knows but doesn’t care at all. Shoyou is this kind of dude. Trusting everyone and seeing the good in people that are full of bad and envy thoughts.

Maybe that’s the reason he fell for him, after all. How Shoyou could trust him since the first time, when they were both ‘enemies’ and only accepted to play together because they both want to join the club. Kageyama wasn’t like that. He’s never been the kind of guy that _trust_ easily – specially not a weird small gremlin that swear to everyone he would beat him next time.

But Hinata had that _vibe_. That _weird fucking strong_ vibe that made him trust him as well. Kageyama knew in the end of that match he’d never see Shoyou as an enemy again. Maybe Shoyou still see him as a threat sometimes. But, being honest? _He doesn’t care at all._

He couldn’t even feel mad at himself for falling in love so easily with him. And he knows that, if he tells anyone this, no one would ever believe him because he doesn’t see this kind of person. He knows that because _he_ didn’t see himself as this kind of person until Hinata. But being so in love with him that made him be a better person to everyone sounded so right he thought it was just _useless_ trying to deny it.

Yes, he is in love with Hinata Shoyou, and what about it?

It’s not like he would do anything about it as well.

\- _Kageyama, damn it! Pay attention on the ball!_ – he listened Shoyou’s whining voice behind him. – _I want to touch the ball!_

_Jesus fucking Christ!_

\- Oh. Okay.

Shoyou raised an eyebrow at him and Kageyama knew right away the he was aware _something_ was happening. But of course, he wouldn’t pay attention in the small details because that’s Hinata. If the subject wasn’t the match or their fast moves or even their bad grades… he just didn’t care that much. Like that last time when Shoyou invited him for a selfie he would like to send to Kenma and he came _so much closer_ that his cheeks turned red for the whole week.

Hinata thought he was just injured for running too much on their practices. It was kind of funny, though, when Nishinoya said that maybe it was just sunburn and then he appeared out of nowhere with a sunscreen lotion because Kageyama ‘should pay more attention while going out in the sun’.

He blushed even more that day.

_Stupid Hinata Shoyou. **He** was the fucking sun._

\- Thanks! – Shoyou said again with that bright smile that made him _furious_. Furious because his smile was so fucking pretty and Hinata himself was so fucking pretty and basically an impossible person for him because in all his life, love was so complex that he just kind of gave up right away when he realizes a crush.

It is not a small crush like the one he felt for Oikawa, the person he swore one day to win against. When he looked back then, he wasn’t even sure if that was a _crush_ or if Toru’s just too pretty for his own good. But even with _him_ it wasn’t easy. Not because of his genius or the smiles and grins that rarely are genuinely. But because Kageyama never felt that effort to become closer to him like he felt with Hinata.

Toru was there and at the time that was enough. He was _good_ only seeing there and that side of him he only showed while playing.

But with Hinata… with Shoyou everything’s different. With Hinata is so… _easy._ So easy that when he noticed that it was not a stomachache but _love_ happening with him, he felt relieved because Shoyou is a nice dude and it’s kind of nice crushing on him that bad. In the beginning, the crush was so small that he barely noticed. And when he realized he would like to know the other sides of Hinata besides the one he showed on the matches… he didn’t care at all.

He didn’t care that his heart belonged to a small red-haired boy that was too brave for his own good. The outgoing gremlin that’s too afraid to use the bathroom before matches but ended up befriending everyone there. Hinata stimulates everyone around him to do better and _to be_ better. And Kageyama loved that. He loved that it was easy being around him and, even though he intends to never do anything about his feelings, he’s sure that if Shoyou happens to discover about it one day, it’ll be good as well.

_Specially because… deep inside… there’s a small voice in his head saying that maybe it’s not that platonic… That maybe… Even a little… Shoyou could feel the same._

He’s used to ignore that voice. He ignores that voice every day. He ignores that voice when they’re running through the school and making small races on their way to the practice. He ignores that voice when he and Shoyou study together with Yachi and tends to forget that voice even _exists_ when he sees how happy and bright Hinata is when he sees a message from Kenma. And then he ignores that voice when they’re coming back and starts talking about nonsense, when they stop to buy ice-cream and Hinata begins screaming because something bothered him.

He even ignores that voice when the small boy ignores his complaints and accompanies him to his home even though he lives across town. That awkward moment when they just stared at each other and Hinata smiles out of nowhere, giving three pats on his back and waving goodbye as Kageyama looks at him… not _knowing_ how to feel but knowing _exactly_ what he’s feeling.

\- You know. – Shoyou said after staring at him for a while. – Even though today you were pretty weird at the practice, you still managed to do good! I want to be just like you, so I can destroy you. But… I’m very happy we’re able to do these things together, Tobio. – he smiles and points at him. – You will help me to be better and then I will help you too, okay? We’re in this together.

Kageyama blinked.

\- You just sang High School Musical.

Hinata giggles.

\- Perhaps? Natsu is kind of addicted on this these days… But you know that, right? – he stares at him again, that serious face that gives him chills. – I don’t know exactly what’s happening with you these days, you seem really lost sometimes. Of course, that doesn’t affect your potential at the matches and this annoys me, but… I just want you to know that I got your back in the game.

\- I…

Hinata starts leaving, pushing his bike to the street. Kageyama doesn’t stop him. Even though he wants to confess to him _so badly_ and just say that he’s in love with him and he would love to kiss him and practice with him everyday and be his best friend as well his best boyfriend in the world, but…

_He can’t._

\- Kageyama. – Hinata says in a whisper. – ‘Wanna know something?

_Why does he can’t?_

\- Huh?

Hinata smiles.

\- You said that to me once, so I will say it to you now.

_Why…?_

\- As long as I’m here….

_Oh._

_And then he knows why._

_The answer is kind of simple, actually._

_Even if he denies it. He knows it’s not truth that Shoyou is playing dumb._

\- I’m so much in love with you, Hinata.

There.

There it is. The hidden truth that is not _that_ hidden.

He feels great for a moment after the confession, the words coming out of his mouth without his own will and the world walking slowly, making him nervous because…

Because…

_“Oh my god.”_

Hinata smiles.

_Even though Tobio thinks he’s not aware…_

\- Kageyama

**He knows.**


End file.
